A Gincana Noturna de Rivais
by Mache-chin
Summary: Kelly, Katrina e Gene são amigas inseparáveis. Prestes a ingressar no colegial, o trio sonha com seus príncipes encantados e ao mesmo tempo tentam provar que não são mais crianças para obedecer às regras impostas. Numa noite, elas resolvem sair de casa.
1. O Desafio da Noite

1: Hunter x Hunter ñ me pertence.

2: Os outros membros desta fanfic me pertencem fora os protagonistas do anime e a Neon.

3: Esta fic foi **inspirada **no filme "Dormindo Fora de Casa".

4: Para quem já tiver lido, ou mesmo pros que ainda não leram, minhas outras fics ("Vermelho Cor do Amor" e "My Way is You"), houve algumas mudanças nos comportamentos de alguns personagens que eu tentei adaptar para um tom mais engraçado.

5: Eu fiz uma homenagem nesta fic para minha mais nova amiga, a ficwritter Vitoria (Vik-chan). Espero que goste.

**Cap. 1**

**O Desafio da Noite**

_- Isso é muito injusto! Como acha que eu vou me virar aqui sem você?_

_- Você vai ficar bem Kelly, eu sei que vai. Não é o fim do mundo._

_- É sim! Todas as minhas esperanças de ter uma vida social aceitável vão pro buraco, vão embora junto com você!_

_- Mas você não precisa de mim pra mostrar pra todo mundo como você é legal. Vai ver que o colegial não será tão ruim._

_- Acha mesmo? Sabe o que acontece com uma garota que começa a fase de colegial do ensino médio sem namorado, sem status e sem a melhor amiga? É isso mesmo, NADA! Eu vou me recolher num canto perto da parede na sala de aula tendo que esperar que os professores de antes da hora do lanche nos encham de tarefas de casa e falem sobre sua vida social igualmente tediosa..._

_Kelly Nikoro é uma garota um tanto desconfiada e de pavio curto, de cabelos medianos da mesma cor dos olhos negros e de altura média. Seus pais são super protetores e também muito conservadores, procurando manter peças de gerações da família, como os vasos em sua casa, intactos. Os irmãos mais novos dela não têm tanto afeto por ela, mas adoram negociar suas coisas._

_Já com quinze anos e prestes a entrar no colegial, Kelly acabou sabendo que uma de suas melhores amigas, Katrina Karita, terá que se mudar para outro país e pode não voltar mais devido ao emprego dos tios adotivos. Ela ainda está triste por ter que ser abandonada pela pessoa que mais lhe entende e frustrada por não poder fazer nada para impedir a viagem._

_Katrina, por sua vez, é uma loira de cabelos longos, alta e bonita de olhos azuis que por um ano é mais velha que Kelly. Órfã desde seus cinco anos, com o acidente de trem que matou seus pais, sem irmãos e nem o conhecimento sobre os outros membros da família, ela teve que viver com um casal rico após fazer oito anos e precisou ter aulas particulares para não chegar atrasada._

_Ótima aluna, Katrina agora tem dezesseis anos e ficou amiga de Kelly e de Gene Dilatam, a outra integrante do trio, desde que teve o ingresso na escola das duas e sempre andou junto delas, ajudando e também se divertindo com ambas. Mas no instante em que os tios receberam a proposta para irem agenciar uma banda novata e talentosa em outro país, ela teve que ser obrigada a deixá-las._

_- Falando do lanche, olha só... – Katrina aponta para um jardim de frente pro corredor de baixo do colégio, com bancos brancos de madeira e árvores._

_- O local de lanche do pessoal do colegial... – Kelly sorri de leve e vira o rosto em seguida, desfazendo o sorriso – É ali que eu vou sentar. – Katrina olha na direção de uma fileira de pedra elevada do muro do portão da garagem reservada para os carros dos professores e Cia, próxima a uma barraquinha de cachorro-quente ainda dentro do território do jardim, mas mais afastado._

_- Vai sentar onde? – as duas escutam uma voz familiar e viram de costas._

_- Gene! – sorriem e falam ao mesmo tempo._

_- Oi meninas! – acena – Afinal, daqui a quinze minutos, será o final das nossas vidas de garotas simples e sem sal pra virarmos adolescentes colegiais!_

_Gene tem cabelos curtos e castanhos, como a cor dos olhos, é a mais baixa da turma e também a mais animada. Já que os pais estão sempre ocupados na lanchonete da qual tomam conta, sendo filha única, Gene sempre ganhou os privilégios de poder sair e se divertir sem o mesmo número de regras que são impostas pelos pais de Kelly para ela pra que os irmãos sigam o exemplo._

_Gene adora suas amigas, mas mesmo com uma facilidade enorme para conquistar as pessoas ao seu redor ela nunca teve tantas amigas assim e por esta razão ainda prefere até hoje dar mais atenção aos bichinhos de estimação que cria em casa: um papagaio, um cachorro pequeno e um gato, criados todos juntos para não dar problema. Trabalha mais como o lado aventureiro do trio._

_- É sim, eu estaria com a mesma empolgação que você se alguém não fosse sair do trio e nos deixar sozinhas nesse colégio cruel como uma dupla de zé-ninguém sem graça alguma._

_- Nossa Kelly, que drama! Eu prometo que ligo pra vocês._

_- Ligar não pode substituir a saudade que vamos sentir Katri! – Gene a abraça forte e ela retribui._

_- Eu sei. Mas é por isso que vamos fazer a festa de despedida hoje à noite._

_- É mesmo, o que me lembra que eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. A Neon resolveu ir ao baile do colégio hoje._

_- Resolveu é? – Katrina suspira – Como eu imaginei. Desde que ela deu uma reviravolta na vida dela e passou pro outro lado, o daquelas patricinhas nojentas, ela só faz tudo o que, quando crianças e amigas, combinávamos de fazer juntas, mas sozinha._

_- Não liga, você tem a gente! – Kelly a anima e o trio ri._

_Neste momento, ainda paradas do corredor, as três vêem andando com o skate de sempre o popular Killua. Kelly segue fielmente com seus olhos todas as manobras que o rapaz faz desde que saiu da quadra ao lado do jardim até parar no gramado do mesmo, cumprimentando os amigos sentados em um dos bancos: Korapaika e Gon. Ai as três dão um leve suspiro._

_- Killua Zaoldyeck... – Kelly murmura e logo balança a cabeça indignada – Ele não é demais? E ele nem me vê! Eu sou invisível._

_- Você fala... E eu? Agora que vou sair do colégio, como é que vou ter a chance de namorar o lindo do Korapaika? – Katrina cruza os braços – Faz um tempão que eu dou mole pra ele e ele nunca nota!_

_- Acho difícil isso acontecer especialmente agora._

_- Eu sei Gene, acabei de falar que a mudança vai atrapalhar tudo!_

_- Não, quero dizer que é porque Neon vai ao baile com ele!_

_- O QUÊ? – as amigas gritam em uníssono._

_- Ei, falem baixo! – Gene põe um dedo sobre a boca e retira – É o que todo o colégio anda comentando, então eu soube._

_- Eu não acredito que ela fez isso! Aposto que ela sabia que eu gosto dele e resolveu fazer isso só pra me irritar, sabendo que eu já ia sair da escola!_

_- É provável, já que ela sempre quis te irritar... – Gene dá de ombros – O Gon nem me dá bola também, mesmo eu já tendo falado com ele várias vezes nem do meu nome ele lembra!_

_- Mais do que nunca agora nós precisamos dessa festa. – Kelly as encara – Vamos meninas, vamos direto pra minha casa._

_O sinal bate e uma chuva de alunos cheios de animação invade todos os corredores em alguns segundos. Elas saem rindo pelo portão no fim do mesmo corredor onde estão e seguem por uma calçada longa em linha reta até virar na próxima esquina e dão de cara com a entrada da casa de Kelly, uma bela moradia com uma fachada branca e azul com um pequeno jardim ao redor._

_Agitadas, elas entram depois de limpar os pés no tapete de boas-vindas e se deparam com a senhora Nikoro, uma mulher bem sorridente de quem Kelly puxou todo o rosto, carregando duas sacolas enormes para seu quarto, uma porta de frente para a mesa-de-jantar ao lado da sala por onde passaram. Ela vê as garotas e larga as sacolas encima da cama para ir até elas._

_- Meninas, chegaram tão cedo! – aproxima-se de braços abertos._

_- Sinto muito se estamos dando trabalho para a senhora, dona Nikoro._

_- Ora essa Gene, bobagem. Eu adoro as amigas da minha linda filhinha!_

_- Mãe, por favor! – Kelly diz entre os dentes._

_- Que sacolas tão grandes eram aquelas dona Nikoro?_

_- Ah, foi bom ter perguntado Katrina querida! – ela volta para o quarto e retorna com três blusas – Vejam que lindas, eu as achei em uma loja pela metade do preço e todas ainda estão na moda deste ano! – entrega uma para cada uma – É claro que eu aproveitei._

_- Nossa, obrigada dona Nikoro. – Gene sorri, admirando a peça._

_- Todas são realmente muito bonitas. Obrigada._

_- Mãe, por que a minha blusa tem mangas tão longas e não tem decote nenhum? – Kelly vira e desvira a roupa._

_- Não me agradeça. Achei a sua cara! Foi uma sorte, não é?_

_- Demais... – a filha dá um meio sorriso. As amigas tentam abafar o riso._

_- Querida, cadê as minhas tintas? Eu não encontro._

_- Já vou amor! Vão lá meninas, subam a escada que eu vou logo levar um lanchinho pra vocês, ok? – basta terminar e as garotas correm pro andar de cima, pro espaçoso quarto de Kelly._

_- Nossa, a minha mãe é muito cega! Olha o que ela comprou pra mim da última vez. – Kelly coloca na cabeça um chapéu de babados e com cachorros._

_- Espero que a seguir me diga que ganhou isso aos cinco anos de idade e o fato de poder usar ainda só é coincidência! – Gene ri e em seguida Katrina._

_- Ela arrancou dez anos da minha vida pra paralisar o tempo naquela época. – Kelly joga o chapéu em um canto – Por que é que ela não aceita que eu não posso ficar criança pra sempre?_

_- No fim das contas até mesmo os pais adotivos são assim. – Katrina sorri – Mudando de assunto, por que seu pai estava pedindo tintas?_

_- A mamãe mandou que ele fosse arrumar a garagem enquanto ela sai com umas amigas esta noite. Dá pra fingir que ele nem estará aqui, já que de lá só vai dar pra escutar algum som se for do assoalho de madeira daqui de cima, e se nós ignorarmos a presença dos meus irritantes irmãozinhos vamos nos divertir muito na nossa festa-do-pijama!_

_Ambas riem e é neste instante que a dona Nikoro entra. Em pouco tempo escurece e assim que a mãe de Kelly sai seu pai se tranca na garagem e os seus irmãos no quarto. Elas ligam o som e começam a dançar e cantar, além de se fantasiar com todas as roupas, sapatos e as maquiagens que encontram no guarda-roupa. Após pedirem duas pizzas, tamanho família, a campainha toca._

_- Neon? – Kelly se afasta enquanto ela entra sem nem pedir permissão e tranca a porta. Katrina e Gene olham com a mesma expressão confusa pra ela – O que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Eu mudei meus planos e marquei de ir mais tarde ao baile. As meninas e eu resolvemos fazer antes uma festa com vocês._

_- Uma festa? – Gene repete. Neon sobe a escada e elas a seguem, confusas – Então cadê as outras?_

_- Lá fora. – Neon atende o celular – Tudo pronto?... Ok. – e desliga – Bem, o que estamos planejando é fazer uma gincana!_


	2. É Proibido Desistir!

**Cap. 2**

**É Proibido Desistir!**

_- Mas que tipo de gincana é essa afinal? – Katrina interfere Neon em sua concentrada inscrição em um site, depois de ligar o computador._

_- É bem simples. – Neon se vira, já sentada na cadeira móvel da mesinha – As meninas e eu resolvemos aprontar uma lista de tarefas que cada grupo terá que fazer antes de chegar ao baile do colégio, o ponto de chegada. São as mesmas tarefas para cada uma, e pra registrar que foram realizadas podem usar uma máquina fotográfica. – volta a se virar e imprime a lista, entregando nas mãos de Katrina – Quem chegar primeiro ganha._

_- "Conseguir fazer com que... – Katrina começa a repetir – Um: uma garota vista um biquíni de propriedade de alguma das participantes na loja 'Praia do Horizonte'; Dois: um cara pague uma bebida pra um dos membros no restaurante 'Martini de Maçã'; Três: um casal da patrulha de segurança entregue um emblema oficial pro grupo; Quatro: Korapaika Kuruta, Killua Zaoldyeck e Gon Freaks beijem cada um uma integrante no baile do colégio."_

_- Isso é ridículo! Não podemos fazer isso. – Kelly interrompe. Gene puxa seu braço – O que foi Gene?_

_- Se você disser que não vai participar só porque sua mãe não te deixa sair de casa vai marcar sua vida no colégio como uma princesinha obediente pro resto da sua vida! – sussurra – Kelly, nós podemos fazer isso!_

_- Não, não dá! – sussurra de volta – Como é que poderíamos sair de casa sem que nem minha mãe e nem ninguém fique sabendo? – Gene abaixa a sua cabeça por uns segundos e logo a levanta sorrindo._

_- Duas pessoas vão ter que ficar sabendo. – Kelly ergue uma sobrancelha e ela se volta para Katrina e Neon – Nós vamos ali um pouco e já voltamos._

_- Ok. – Katrina responde, voltando a prestar atenção no que Neon está fazendo enquanto Gene tira Kelly do quarto._

_- O que está fazendo? Pra onde vai me levar?_

_- Você sempre diz que seus irmãos têm a mania de querer comprar coisas pela internet e são loucos por dinheiro. Podemos nos beneficiar disso._

_- Mas como? Eu não tenho nada que eles possam querer agora._

_- E a coleção de CDs daquela banda antiga que já se acabou?_

_- Nem pensar! Eu prezo muito os integrantes gatinhos dela._

_- Vai ter que trocar um grupo de gatos por outro. Sei que não é muito justo na conta, mas qual deles você prefere?_

_- Tem razão, o Killua vale à pena! Vamos. – dito isto elas entram no quarto dos irmãos de Kelly – Soei, Mesuro, quero falar com vocês!_

_- Maninha... – Mesuro sorri, desviando por três segundos os olhos do jogo de damas no chão, entre seus pés e os do irmão – O que você quer?_

_- Eu vim negociar meus CDs com vocês. – os dois param de jogar._

_- Aquela coleção valiosa que você tem? – Soei se anima._

_- Sim, ela mesma. Quero fazer um acordo._

_Mesuro tem longos cabelos castanhos como os da dona Nikoro, mas tanto seus olhos como os de Soei, e os cabelos curtos dele também, são da mesma cor dos de Kelly. Mesuro já está com treze anos e, apesar da aparência doce, é tão nervosa quanto sua irmã, cuidando sempre da segurança de Soei, que por sua vez é um rapaz estressado quando perturbado, mas em geral gentil e curioso._

_- Você tem nossa atenção. – Mesuro indica para que continue com a mão._

_- Eu preciso sair de casa, vou ficar fora por um bom tempo e por isso eu quero que vocês fiquem dando cobertura. Conseguem ficar acordados?_

_- Está brincando? Já batemos ainda ontem o recorde que fizemos semana passada. – Soei ri – Pra onde você vai?_

_- Não interessa. – Kelly cruza os braços – Metade dos CDs antes de sair e a outra metade amanhã. Feito?_

_- Feito! – os irmãos falam ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo. Kelly e Gene dão a volta e retornam pro outro quarto._

_- Consegui fazer com que meus irmãos nos dessem cobertura._

_- Mas Kelly, você vai ter mesmo coragem de participar dessa gincana? – Katrina sussurra, achando graça._

_- Não foi você mesma que disse que eu devia tomar uma atitude pra todo mundo notar como eu sou legal?_

_- Mas achei que você não iria concordar com isso... – todas se voltam pra Neon e ela levanta da cadeira._

_- Muito bem. Eu marquei o meu encontro com o cara que vai me pagar uma bebida pelo site de encontros. Podem tentar a sorte se quiserem. – pega a bolsa e sai do quarto rindo._

_- Temos que tentar... – Gene se volta para as amigas._

_- E quem vai fazer cada tarefa? – Kelly pega a folha com as tarefas._

_- Vamos ver... – Katrina passa o dedo pela folha – Acho que eu posso dar um jeito no biquíni e a Gene tem um dom de conquistar todo mundo, então o casal da patrulha de segurança a gente pode deixar com ela. Sendo assim..._

_- AH NÃO! O cara vai ter que ficar logo comigo?_

_- Você não tem outra escolha Kelly, seria injusto você ser a única a não fazer nada. – Gene cruza os braços – Além do quê, na última tarefa nós três vamos ter que trabalhar juntas._

_- Tudo bem... – Kelly suspira – Podemos marcar um encontro pelo site._

_- Melhor não. Neon confia nisso, mas vai que marcamos com um tarado! – Katrina desliga o computador – Vamos te arrumar e você vai achar um cara lá no restaurante mesmo. Vou aproveitar que eu trouxe as roupas novas que minha tia me deu hoje de manhã na mochila e vou usar um dos biquínis._

_Logo todas estão prontas para sair depois de trocarem de roupa. Kelly é obrigada a vestir um conjunto das roupas de Katrina e entrega outro seu pra Gene, que não trouxe um para uma ocasião assim. Kelly avisa pelo celular que estão saindo para Soei e Mesuro e os dois ficam de olho no pai, fazendo um sinal positivo pela janela da sala assim que as três saem._

_A primeira fase é ir à loja Praia do Horizonte. Katrina deixa o biquíni em mãos e ambas alugam um táxi pela noite toda, aproveitando a mesada junta. Assim que o carro pára na frente do shopping, as três tomam fôlego e andam em direção à loja. Por pura obra do destino, Gon e Killua estão comprando as roupas com as quais vão ao baile do colégio, mas sem sucesso._

_Encontrando-se sentados nos degraus da escada para o andar debaixo do shopping, suspiram desanimados._

_- Puxa Killua, já olhamos todas as lojas por aqui e nada._

_- Fazer o quê, eu acho que vamos ter que desenterrar alguma coisa dos nossos guarda-roupas mesmo... – olha instintivamente para frente – Ei, Gon._

_- Que foi? – encara o amigo depois que puxou a alça de sua blusa._

_- Olha ali. Não são as três garotas que estudam com a gente? – Gon olha na mesma direção e as vê entrando na loja._

_- É, são sim. Elas vivem andando juntas._

_- O que será que elas vieram fazer aqui? – segura o queixo e sorri._

_- Ah não, eu conheço esse seu sorriso! Você faz isso toda vez que está pra planejar algo errado. Nem pensar Killua, nós não vamos espiar!_

_- E por que não? Se não formos, vamos renegar e fugir do nosso instinto natural masculino Gon._

_- E qual é ele? – Killua circula seu ombro com o braço esquerdo._

_- O de observar o corpo feminino nas vezes que tivermos oportunidade._

_- É justamente disso que eu estava falando!_

_- Vamos lá Gon, elas entraram numa loja de roupas de banho._

_- Espera! – o impede de levantar puxando sua blusa – Killua, eu não quero me meter em confusão. Vamos embora!_

_- Gon, meu amigo, não me deixe pensar que você é "frutinha"._

_- Eu não sou! – levanta junto com ele, indignado – Eu só não acho isso certo. E como íamos entrar sem que nos pegassem?_

_- Basta fingirmos que vamos comprar alguma coisa. Vamos!_

_Os dois as seguem em silêncio e tomando cuidado para não serem vistos. Enquanto isso, Katrina procura com os olhos por qualquer garota indecisa nas entradas dos provadores e, com seus bons olhos, logo acha uma. Do outro lado dos provadores, a balconista agradece pela preferência e a compradora acena para Neon e as amigas, saindo com uma sacola. Katrina, Kelly e Gene vêem._

_- Elas estão na nossa frente. – lamenta Gene._

_- Não por muito tempo. – Katrina anda na direção da moça._

_Escondidos entre as roupas mais grossas, Killua e Gon também notam a presença de Neon e das outras e a seguem com os olhos até que as três saiam._

_- A Neon também tava comprando aqui?! – Gon comenta confuso._

_- É estranho. Eu jurava que as mulheres sempre arrumavam tudo bem antes pra ter tempo de se enfeitarem. Por que será que elas resolveram deixar tudo pra última hora? E mesmo assim, isso é uma loja de roupas de banho!_

_- A gente devia dizer isso pro Korapaika?_

_- Eu não gosto daquela garota, mas eu acho que não precisa. Vamos ver o que as outras estão comprando. – arrasta Gon._

_Logo Katrina consegue dar seu biquíni para a compradora fazendo com que ela acredite que é uma vendedora e, antes que saia da loja, elas batem uma foto juntas com a mentira de que irá registrar sua milionésima cliente. Em alguns minutos elas saem e Killua e Gon seguem as três até a saída, aí param e as observam entrarem na primeira loja do andar abaixo das escadas._

_- Oh Katrina, vamos logo embora! Elas vão acabar ganhando assim._

_- Ora Kelly, nós podemos aproveitar que estamos aqui e comprar vestidos pro baile. Nós não vamos ter que ir de qualquer jeito? Esperem aqui._

_Ela entra e as deixa aguardando do lado de fora. Na hora é que os dois rapazes se aproximam sorrindo e Killua toca no ombro de Kelly para chamar sua atenção, fazendo-as virar para olhá-los._

_- Oi. Tudo bem meninas? – acena com a mesma mão que a tocou. Elas paralisam no mesmo instante._

_- Ah, vocês não devem saber quem somos nós, não é?! Eu sou..._

_- Gon Freaks e Killua Zaoldyeck!... – Gene fala na frente, meio nervosa – Ah, oi! Que surpresa, né Kelly?!_

_- É... É... Uma grande surpresa...! – abre um sorriso de canto._

_- Vocês são as... Kelly e Gene, né? – Killua chuta. Kelly confirma com a cabeça – Sabia! Vimos vocês saindo da loja de roupas de banho._

_- O QUÊ? – Kelly dá um grito histérico. Gene a belisca de leve e ela ri com nervosismo – Ah... É que vimos uma amiga nossa lá. – suspira._


	3. Dribles, Foras e Amassos

**Cap. 3**

**Dribles, Foras e Amassos**

_- E então, o que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui nas vésperas do baile do colégio? Deixaram as compras para última hora? – Killua sorri._

_- Ah! – Kelly começa a rir descontroladamente – Muito boa essa...! Não, nós estamos apenas de passagem, acompanhando a nossa amiga._

_- Era aquela loira que vimos entrar na loja? – Gon aponta para trás._

_- Sim, a Katrina! – Gene também acompanha Kelly nas risadas nervosas._

_- Ei, meninas, o que vocês acham melhor para... – ela se interrompe quando avista Killua e Gon – Oh... É... Oi meninos! – acena e dá um meio sorriso – Que surpresa ver vocês aqui._

_- Nós deixamos as compras pra última hora. – Gon explica – Katrina, certo? – ela confirma com a cabeça – Já ouvimos o Korapaika falar de você. – a garota estremece – E essas sacolas? – todos olham para as mãos de Katrina._

_- Ah, bem, eu... – joga as sacolas por trás das costas – São... Doces!_

_Um silêncio curto. Kelly bate na testa discretamente e dá um resmungo._

_- Ah... Mas doces em uma loja de roupas? – Gon ergue uma sobrancelha._

_- Compramos os doces antes, é claro, e resolvemos passear sem rumo por aí! – Gene salva a situação – Mas e vocês? Vão se atrasar!_

_- Sim, é mesmo Killua, é melhor nós voltarmos. Vamos ter que escavar os nossos guarda-roupas antes do baile._

_- Olha... – Kelly levanta a mão – Atrás dessa loja tem outra com umas roupas de festa formal, mas eles também vendem outras mais... Dinâmicas... E pode ser que tenham algumas do gosto de vocês._

_- Verdade? Ah, isso veio bem a calhar! Eu ainda não tinha olhado as lojas por aqui... – sorri, pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça – Quer vir ver Gon?_

_- Claro. – ele se volta para as garotas – Valeu meninas, até mais!_

_- Tchau. – elas respondem em uníssono._

_- Ah, eu ia esquecendo...! – Killua se volta para Kelly quando os outros se afastam, indo por direções diferentes – Mesmo que você não queira ir pro baile do colégio, podia pelo menos pensar? Eu gostaria de te encontrar lá._

_- Ah... – Kelly engasga e antes de responder ele vai embora._

_- Kelly, vamos, o que está esperando? – Gene grita._

_- Não acredito que o Korapaika falou de mim pros amigos dele!_

_- Deixa pra ficar feliz mais tarde Katri. Vamos! – Gene a puxa pela mão._

_Prosseguindo com a gincana, as garotas entram no táxi e finalmente chegam ao luxuoso restaurante Martini de Maçã. Infelizmente, ele todo está reservado para uma festa de aniversário e elas acabam sendo barradas na entrada por um segurança bruto. Porém, com a brilhante ideia de Katrina, Kelly e ela conseguem entrar entre um grupo grande de convidados._

_Enquanto Gene fica do lado de fora, dando cobertura, as duas vasculham o local e encontram Neon e as amigas já tirando uma foto com um bonito e rico convidado. Elas se esgueiram pelo meio da multidão, procurando um solteiro qualquer, até que Kelly acaba por esbarrar em uma garota perto da mesa principal, sujando o vestido na cintura com vinho. Katrina a perde._

_- Minha nossa, me desculpe! – Kelly puxa um guardanapo da mesa e começa a ajuda-la a se limpar – Sério, sinto muito! Eu sou tão desastrada!_

_- Imagina amor, tudo bem! – ri, puxando seu braço e saindo de perto dos outros antes que alguém as visse – Você estragou a sua blusa? Pra tirar vinho de blusas e camisas de seda, nossa, é um horror!_

_- Ah... – Kelly pausa – Não... Mas, verdade, eu lamento pelo seu vestido!_

_- Bobagem! Tenho outros cinco como esse no meu guarda-roupa!_

_- Ah tá, você é rica, né?... – puxa o cinto da saia – Olhe, eu não gosto deste cinto mesmo... Ele combina com o seu vestido. Quer ele, como prova do meu arrependimento? Esta roupa toda é de uma amiga, mas ela vai se mudar, portanto eu acho que não ia ligar se desse o cinto pra outra pessoa._

_- Não, não posso aceitar! – abana as mãos, mas Kelly entrega o cinto de qualquer jeito – Quer mesmo me dar?_

_- Claro! Se colocar no lugar da mancha, ninguém vai ver._

_A garota prende o cinto e, realmente, fica imperceptível ver a mancha._

_- Viu? Ficou lindo! – as duas sorriem e Kelly olha para os lados – Ah, acho que eu me separei da minha amiga._

_- Eu a convidei pra festa? Se me disser o nome, eu ajudo a encontrar._

_- Como? A festa é sua? – a garota faz que sim com a cabeça._

_- Veio à minha festa sem saber quem eu era? – Kelly começa a gaguejar – Nossa! – ri – Você é uma intrusa?_

_- Olha, sério, eu posso explicar!..._

_- Não, nem precisa, eu também já invadi umas festas! – dá de ombros – A sua amiga é aquela que você disse estar para viajar?_

_- É, a Katrina... A propósito, eu sou a Kelly._

_- Vitoria. – as duas apertam as mãos – Então, por que resolveu invadir a minha festa nesta noite, quando podia estar fazendo coisas melhores?_

_- Eu juro, não foi só por curiosidade! É que a Katrina e eu estamos em uma gincana junto de outra amiga nossa que está do lado de fora agora contra uma garota chata do nosso colégio. Eu precisava entrar aqui pra tirar uma foto com algum cara enquanto ele me pagava uma bebida._

_- Ah, boa sorte! Não tem cara decente o bastante neste lugar pra te pagar uma bebida sem querer leva-la para a cama. – elas riem – Quer ajuda?_

_- Eu gostaria. – as duas começam a passar pela multidão, Vitoria vez ou outra acenando ou conversando com alguém – Espero não parecer rude, mas como exatamente você pretende me ajudar?_

_- Eu tenho um primo que pode te ajudar, __mas ele é universitário. Mesmo assim, tudo bem?... Ah, não esquenta, ele é bonito! – elas riem._  


_- Bem, no papel da gincana não tinha falando nada sobre limite de idade._

_- E, me conta, por que você e suas amigas estão nessa gincana?_

_- A garota chata, Neon, é uma rival da Katrina e ela vai para o baile do nosso colégio, que é hoje à noite, com o garoto de quem a minha amiga gosta._

_- Nossa, odeio essas patricinhas invejosas e fofoqueiras!_

_- Pois é... Pra impedir que ela e suas amigas fiquem com os caras mais populares da nossa escola, e de quem minhas amigas e eu gostamos, nós então topamos fazer a gincana. Não importa se vamos ter uma chance com eles..._

_- Quais os nomes? – Kelly a encara – Dos gatinhos, quais os nomes?_

_- Ah... – sorri – Bem, a minha outra amiga, lá fora, que se chama Gene, gosta do mais baixinho do trio, chamado Gon. A Katrina gosta do Korapaika._

_- Korapaika? – pausa – Esse nome não me é estranho..._

_- Verdade? Bom, talvez você o conheça pelas notícias nos jornais._

_- Jornais? Ele é algum tipo de criminoso? Se for, a sua amiga..._

_- Não, é que ele foi encaminhado pelo conselho tutelar faz uns anos para morar com a família do Gon, por eles já serem amigos há tempos, depois de toda a família ser assassinada bem na sua frente. Foi um caso polêmico._

_- Não me diga... Korapaika Kuruta?_

_- Ele mesmo! A sua popularidade começou por isso aí, mas a maioria das pessoas da escola gosta dele por quem ele é mesmo._

_- Nossa, eu nunca achei que você estudasse na mesma escola que ele e o meu amigo de infância! Como este mundo é pequeno! Ele é amigo desse cara._

_- O quê? – Kelly para bruscamente, forçando Vitoria a parar também – Seu amigo de infância é amigo do Korapaika? Mas ele só tem dois amigos, e um deles é o Gon! Você parece não conhecer o Gon, então..._

_- Não, eu não conheço o Gon. Se bem que, quando você me falou, o nome também me pareceu conhecido. Acho que ele é outro amigo desse amigo meu._

_- E... – Kelly engole em seco – Qual o nome dele?_

_- Killua Zaoldyeck. – sorri – Ah, você já se encontrou com ele? Bem, aposto que sim! Killua também deve ser muito famoso naquele colégio._

_Kelly não consegue escutar mais nada. Vitoria não percebe o quanto a informação deixou a sua mais nova "amiga" abalada, então prossegue._

_- A família dele já chegou a perguntar se marcaríamos a data do nosso casamento, pode? – ri, despertando Kelly de seus devaneios – Ele é como um irmão para mim, mas às vezes dá vontade de dar uns amassos no Kill, admito!_

_- Kill? – eleva a voz, mas procura se controlar quando se toca._

_- É... Você está se sentindo bem? – toca o ombro de Kelly._

_- Claro! – ela desvia – Aquele é seu primo?_

_- Ah, é sim. Como adivinhou?_

_- Ele estava acenando pra cá e te chamando de "priminha"._

_- Ah, claro! – ri – Venha, você vai gostar do Leório._

_Mais longe dali, em uma enorme mansão, Killua, Gon e Korapaika estão se aprontando para ir ao baile do colégio. Apesar dos três estarem, de início, animados, agora nenhum deles parece disposto a ir se não for acompanhado._

_- Mas Korapaika, do que você tá reclamando? Você vai com a Neon, não é? Ela é bem popular e parece gostar muito de você._

_- Sim Gon, mas a Neon é... Ah, eu nem sei dizer! Ela parece uma garota muito interessante no começo, mas dá pra ver só pelo jeito como ela se veste e se comporta como é fútil e mimada. Eu não gosto de garotas como ela..._

_- Então por que vai ao baile com ela?_

_- Porque ela me pediu e eu já aceitei. Mesmo não tendo ninguém mais com quem eu queira ir, eu não posso voltar atrás com a minha palavra._

_- Então, agora que já sabemos que você não gosta dela, deixa eu te contar uma coisa... – Killua os interrompe, fazendo ambos se voltarem para ele – O Gon e eu vimos a Katrina e as amigas dela hoje quando fomos comprar estas roupas. – joga um conjunto para Korapaika e outro pro Gon._

_- Verdade? – abre um enorme sorriso._

_- É sim. Chegamos bem perto de dizer a ela que você gosta dela. – Gon ri._

_- Nem brinquem com isso! – os dois riem da expressão envergonhada e nervosa do amigo – Eu quero me declarar no momento certo._

_- É, mas quando isso vai chegar? Você sabe que já ficou previsto que ela vá embora com os tios adotivos amanhã de manhã. – Killua comenta._

_- Sim, eu me lembro... – suspira – Mas e vocês dois? Há tempos estão de olho justamente nas melhores amigas delas e ainda estão fingindo desinteresse por quê? – os outros dois coram – Ah, bem no ponto fraco!_

_- Fala sério Korapaika, você sabe bem por que! Se os meus pais souberem que eu gosto da Kelly, eu não faço ideia do que pode acontecer com ela!_

_- Ah Killua, os seus pais deviam querer que você fosse feliz._

_- Diz isso pra eles Gon! Os meus pais só querem uma noiva se for rica._

_- Seja como for, e você Gon? Isso tudo é timidez?_

_- Não Korapaika, é só que eu quero saber antes se ela também me ama._

_- Vou te contar a situação tá ruim... Pra nós três! – Korapaika suspira._


	4. Quem me Ama e me Quer?

**Cap. 4**

**Quem me Ama e me Quer?**

_- Kelly, graças a Deus! Onde você se enfiou? Eu te procurei em todo... – pausa, soltando seu braço – Ah... Oi. – acena timidamente._

_- Katri, esta é a Vitoria, a dona da festa, e esse o primo dela._

_- Então você é a Katrina? Nossa, é um prazer te conhecer! – aperta a sua mão – A Kelly nos falou de você e da sua outra amiga, Gene. Tomara que ganhem a gincana; eu também não vou com a cara daquela tal de Neon!_

_- Ok... Obrigada... – ofereceu um meio sorriso – Pode nos dar licença um pouquinho? – Vitoria concorda com a cabeça e Katrina puxa Kelly para longe – Ficou maluca? Por que contou tudo a ela? E pior: a aniversariante sabe da invasão! E se resolver chamar a polícia?_

_- Calma histérica! – tapa sua boca – Ela já sabia do Korapaika e do Gon e nos apoia, não escutou? Vitoria também detesta a Neon... – suspira._

_- Mas como ela sabe deles antes de você ter contado? – fala abafadamente._

_- Bem... – retira a mão da boca de Katrina – Ela é amiga de infância do... – começa a choramingar – Do Killua!..._

_- QUÊ? – alguns convidados encaram as duas e Katrina encolhe os seus ombros – Mentira! – volta a abaixar a voz – Ela te contou?_

_- Claro né! O que eu faço? Não posso competir com uma ricaça alta, magra e gostosa! Até os fios dos cabelos castanhos dela são atraentes e os dois olhos mais escuros completam a personalidade cativante e impetuosa dela; eu senti vontade de entrar neles e desbravar a Mata Amazônica de chapéu de caubói e galochas cheias de lama! O jeito que falou comigo quando eu sujei o vestido dela foi tão paciente e bondoso...!_

_- Oh céus, pare de chorar mulher! Eles são amigos, Killua não deve gostar dela de uma maneira diferente._

_- Mas ela deve gostar! Os pais dele aprovam um casamento relâmpago entre eles a qualquer momento. Ai Katrina, eu fiquei tão deprimida!_

_- Não perca as esperanças. Você ainda pode ter a chance de beijá-lo no baile do colégio, mas temos que sair logo daqui para conseguir isso..._

_- Tudo bem, eu já tirei a foto com o primo da Vitoria, o Leório. – liga a câmera e mostra a foto – Apesar de não parecer muito feliz, estou segurando o copo com a bebida e o nome do restaurante está atrás._

_- Conveniente. Então vamos nos despedir daqueles dois e..._

_- Kelly! – Vitoria a chama, balançando a mão – Sua amiga está aqui!_

_As duas se voltam e vêem Gene acenando ao lado de Leório. Elas correm até os três e cada uma agarra um braço da pequena amiga._

_- A Vitoria é uma garota divertida e gentil. Ela me defendeu de dois gigantes que queriam me levar embora! – sussurra contente._

_- Sim, eu já notei que ela não leva desaforo para casa. – Kelly suspira._

_- Por que e como entrou Gene? – Katrina se manifesta._

_- Vocês estavam demorando, então eu resolvi vir pelos fundos junto com o pessoal do bifê. – vira-se – Peguei um crachá emprestado, desculpa Vitoria!_

_- Sem problema. – sorri – E não vai falar sobre a policial que achou?_

_- Ah sim! Tem uma policial muito doce lá fora, monitorando uma boate perto daqui – aproxima-se e sussurra -, e ela tem um emblema oficial da polícia sobrando no carro. Conversamos antes dela se oferecer pra me ajudar a achar a porta dos fundos do restaurante._

_- E você pegou o emblema? – Kelly abre um sorriso._

_- Claro que não! – afasta-se – Esqueceram que precisamos tirar a foto com um casal? Mas a policial parecia disposta a me ajudar. Fiquei grata._

_- E qual é o nome dessa policial? – Leório, enfim, fala._

_- Liana. – Gene diz – Ela é uma mulher de altura média muito bonita com cabelos cor de avelã, olhos beirando a mel e não muito magra._

_- Ah, você já podia ter parado no nome dela. – Leório olha para a prima e sorri – A Liana é a minha esposa. – as três amigas se surpreendem – E eu também sou policial. Querem tirar uma foto conosco?_

_- Isso seria ótimo! – Katrina sorri – Se não tiver problema..._

_- Nenhum. Vamos rapidinho lá antes que ela volte para casa._

_- Ok. Tchau Vitoria, foi um prazer te conhecer!_

_- Igualmente Katrina. Você é muito linda._

_- Obrigada. Vamos gente! – passa na frente, seguindo Leório._

_- Até mais priminha, eu volto logo!_

_- Sem pressa! – ri, se voltando pra Gene – Você é uma fofa, Gene._

_- Igualmente. – ri também, devolvendo o beijo no rosto – Obrigada por me defender outra vez e feliz aniversário._

_- Obrigada você por invadi-lo! – riem enquanto Gene passa por ela – Ah Kelly, mande um abraço para o meu Kill se o vir antes de mim!_

_- Sei... Ah, Vitoria, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa..._

_Kelly olha de banda para Gene e esta entende o recado, se afastando._

_- Eu não contei tudo para você. – suspira, tomando fôlego – É que... O cara de quem eu gosto... Ele é... – pausa, olhando nos olhos de Vitoria – É um garoto muito bonito e divertido e, por isso, talvez ele conheça o Killua e possa me apresentar pessoalmente pra eu dar seu recado._

_- Então você não conhece o Kill? – ergue uma sobrancelha._

_- Eu? – ri, olhando para os lados – Não, nem pensar! Ele é um popular!_

_- Sim, eu sei, mas status não quer dizer nada, certo?_

_- Claro! – vira o rosto – Fácil dizer; você pode ter o Killua todinho a qualquer hora. – sussurra para si mesma._

_- O que disse? – Kelly abana as mãos._

_- Nada! Então, eu já vou... Quer mandar algo pro Killua?_

_- Sim. Dê um beijão nele por mim, ok? – sorri, tocando o ombro dela – Ele merece uma boa namorada. – diz mais para si mesma._

_Por um breve momento, Kelly tem a ligeira impressão de ver um sorriso misterioso no rosto da nova amiga, mas ignora. Depois de se abraçarem mais uma vez, ela sai do restaurante com um pouco de dificuldade e encontra as amigas a esperando na porta ao lado de Leório. Logo eles conseguem achar Liana, vigiando do lado de fora do carro um grupo de desordeiros._

_- Liana! – Leório a chama, fazendo-a virar com um imenso sorriso._

_- Oi amor. – abraça-o – Quem são essas meninas tão lindas?_

_- São as novas amigas da Vitoria, e acho que minhas também._

_- Somos sim! – Gene confirma acenando – Tudo bom?_

_- Oh, olá! Gene, certo? – Gene confirma e aperta sua mão – Então essas são suas amigas? – sorri, cumprimentando ambas – É um prazer, sou Liana._

_- Eu sou a Katrina e esta é a Kelly. Liana, diga, será que seria muito incômodo tirarmos uma foto com você e Leório?_

_- Uma foto? – olha para Leório e se volta pra elas – Não, mas por quê?_

_- Uma recordação! - Kelly sorri – Tem problema?_

_- Não. – dá de ombros – Podem tirar antes que eu tenha de voltar._

_Sem Leório ou a própria Liana perceberem, Gene pega o emblema reserva na mão e mostra discretamente na frente do corpo quando Kelly liga a câmera e Katrina bate a foto. Depois do flash, enquanto todos estão cegos, ela recoloca o emblema no mesmo canto e vai conferir a fotografia, guardando a câmera em seguida. Elas se despedem deles e entram no táxi parado frente ao restaurante._

_- Muito bem, senhor, nós damos vinte reais a mais no fim da corrida se concordar em não olhar pelo retrovisor durante todo o restante do percurso. Feito? – ele observa Katrina uma última vez e ri._

_- Sim senhorita. – em pouco tempo as três começam a trocar de roupa._

_- Kelly, Vitoria é mesmo a amiga de infância do Killua?_

_- Quem te contou? – sussurra de volta._

_- Ela! Conversamos enquanto você e a Katrina estavam cochichando._

_- Nossa... – suspira – É. E você não a acha muito melhor namorada pra ele do que eu? Não minta como a Katrina!_

_- Mas eu não menti! Você ainda pode conseguir beijá-lo até hoje à noite, e a Gene e eu também com o Gon e o Korapaika. – as três sorriem._

_Um tempo mais tarde elas saem, pagam o taxista e entram na festa. Os vestidos batendo nas coxas com brilho, considerável decote alças nos ombros chamam a atenção de algumas meninas logo na entrada. Katrina optou por trazer um modelo prateado para Kelly e um verde pra Gene, preferindo usar vermelho. Basta subirem as escadas e despistar a recepcionista para entrar._

_No salão a música está alta e de longe elas já avistam Korapaika, Killua e Gon dançando com Neon e as amigas. Derrotadas, ambas se recolhem em um canto e começam a atacar a mesa de guloseimas, virando um copo de ponche atrás do outro. O celular de Katrina toca neste momento._

_- Oi? – pausa – Que surpresa? – mais uma pausa, desta vez longa – Sério? É uma notícia maravilhosa! – ri – Eu falo com elas. Ok, tchau tia. – desliga o celular – Adivinhem! Eu não vou mais me mudar! – elas começam a pular, comemorando abraçadas – Esperem, tem um inconveniente!_

_- Qual? É por isso que ia falar com a gente?_

_- É Gene... Aparentemente, eu vou precisar ficar uma semana com alguém enquanto os meus tios vão fazer a viagem e tomar conta da banda que iam agenciar até os novos agentes assumirem. Parece que eles desistiram na última hora, porque não queriam me tirar de perto de vocês, mas o chefe deles insistiu em manda-los, mesmo sendo por pouco tempo._

_- Por favor, me lembrem de beijar seus tios e matar o chefe deles._

_- Kelly! – as amigas riem, voltando a se abraçar junto dela._

_- Katri, quer ficar lá em casa? Os meus pais não iam ligar._

_- Tem certeza Gene? Eu me dou bem com eles, mas não ia incomodar?_

_- Claro que não! Sou só eu de filha! Eles vão adorar ter mais uma._

_- Obrigada. – ri – Ao menos uma boa notícia hoje..._

_- Senhoras e senhores, atenção! – o coordenador bate no microfone e a música pára – Está na hora de anunciar o rei e a rainha do baile do colégio. Mas antes, vamos aos príncipes e princesas escolhidos._

_As princesas, obviamente, são selecionadas em empate como as amigas de Neon. Isso já era esperado por sua fama de seguidoras da patricinha rainha, sua líder também escolhida pelo público como rainha do baile. Igualmente sem novidade vem o anúncio de Gon e Killua em empate para príncipes e como rei Korapaika, mas a segunda surpresa da noite surge com a escolha de parceiros._

_- Korapaika, por que os príncipes e você não dançam conosco? Acho que todos gostariam de ver a realeza junta no baile. – Neon afirma no microfone e é incentivada por alguns rapazes assoviando e aplaudindo – Vamos dançar?_

_Antes de dizer alguma coisa, Korapaika fita Neon com a mão estendida na sua direção e se volta aos amigos, refletindo. Por instinto, Killua vira o rosto, vasculhando o lugar e relembra do pedido que fez para Kelly vir ao baile. Felizmente, ele consegue enxergar a sua silhueta entre a multidão, junto das amigas, e chama a atenção de Gon e Korapaika._

_Nem de longe Neon e as outras duas estão tão lindas para eles quanto as suas amadas! Sem pensar duas vezes, Korapaika pede ao coordenador seu microfone e sorri aos amigos antes de virar para Neon e responder._

_- Desculpe Neon, mas... Acredito que nós três já tenhamos alguém com quem dançar no baile. – eles se voltam para as três e a plateia segue os olhares na direção das jovens – E mesmo elas não sendo escolhidas pelos demais, para nós elas são princesas e... – alarga o sorriso – A Katrina é a rainha com quem eu quero dançar. – todos se chocam com as palavras do rei, que não espera nem a resposta da rainha eleita e desce do palco junto aos príncipes, chegando perto das pretendentes – Quer dançar comigo?_

_Sem demora, Gon e Killua também estendem as mãos como Korapaika, cada um na direção da sua escolhida. As meninas sentem o ar começar a faltar e se entreolham sem saber o que responder. Como iniciativa, os três rapazes dão mais um passo a frente e alargam seus sorrisos enquanto esticam as mãos. Elas tomam fôlego e aceitam os convites, admirando seus amados._

_Gon parece ser o mais arrumado de todos os três, mesmo que a maioria dos colegiais esteja informal, trajando jaqueta preta com blusa e calça jeans azuis e sapatos brancos tipo esporte-fino. Killua, por outro lado, está bem mais relaxado, usando uma camisa de malha vermelha, bem como o short verde-escuro, e sandálias cor bege, além do crucifixo de prata e o relógio preto._

_Korapaika permanece adorável mesmo em roupas simples. Uma camisa xadrez de polo laranja e branca, blusa e calça jeans brancas e sapatos amarelos sociais, finalizando o conjunto com a costumeira corrente na mão esquerda. Para Katrina, esta corrente sempre o deixou mais sexy! Infelizmente, após umas horas, Soei liga para avisar Kelly que a sua mãe está pra chegar._

_Em um pulo as garotas são obrigadas a abandonar seus parceiros, mas não sem antes lhes roubar selinhos, uma de cada um, na frente de todos no baile, incluindo Neon e as seguidoras, as obrigando a assumir a derrota. Sem táxi, Kelly acaba encontrando no bolso da calça que estava usando o número de Vitoria. Deduzindo ter sido a própria a coloca-lo lá, opta por ligar._

_Em socorro Leório as deixa em casa em pouco tempo e ninguém descobre nada sobre a fuga noturna. No dia seguinte, Mesuro as levanta com batidas na porta e anunciando que o café-da-manhã está pronto. Mesmo dopadas de sono, elas levantam apenas para descobrir que têm mais companhia na mesa._

_- Gon? – Gene exclama enquanto ele sorri._

_- Killua? – Kelly gagueja, o vendo acenar._

_- Korapaika? – Katrina sussurra sem ar._

_- Eles vieram tomar café com a gente. Não se importam de termos os chamado, não é? – Mesuro sorri._

_- Vocês os chamaram? – Kelly repete – Como assim?_

_- Somos amigos deles? Não sabiam disso? – Soei responde na maior naturalidade – Talvez tenhamos nos esquecido de avisar... – troca um sorriso travesso com Mesuro enquanto recebe mais leite da mãe._

_- Vamos meninas, não vão comer? As torradas vão esfriar._

_- Claro pai... – Kelly dá um passo à frente, mas paralisa ao olhar os rostos envergonhados e risonhos dos rapazes – Ainda estamos de pijama, não é?_

_- Estamos... – Gene constata, colocando uma mão sobre o rosto._

_- Voltamos já. – Katrina sorri sem jeito e as empurra de volta ao quarto._

_Pulando a parte constrangedora, após o café o grupo fica livre para conversar no jardim, sentados nos bancos. Depois de trancar os diabólicos irmãos no quarto, Kelly retorna para o seu lugar ao lado das amigas e fica esperando as explicações dos garotos junto delas. Korapaika inicia._

_- Desde o começo, nenhum de nós estava pretendendo sair com Neon ou com alguma das amigas delas. Apenas aconteceu delas estarem na frente de vocês no baile e de Neon ter me chamado primeiro para acompanha-la._

_- Pois é, devíamos ter partido mais cedo na gincana... – Gene lamenta._

_- Soei e Mesuro contaram pra gente sobre a gincana. – Gon comenta._

_- Aqueles meus irmãos são duas pestes! Sabiam de tudo e não disseram em nenhum momento que conheciam vocês!_

_- Ah, eu sei como é. Também tenho vários irmãos perversos em casa._

_- Felizmente você deve saber lidar com eles melhor do que eu Killua._

_- Um pouco... – riem – Mas e então, ganharam a gincana?_

_- Se sabiam dela, não souberam das exigências para ganhar? – Katrina estranha – Porém, Mesuro e Soei não deviam saber dessa parte..._

_- Se sabem eles não disseram nada pra gente. – Gon dá de ombros._

_- Cumprimos todas as exigências e mandamos as fotos mostrando as tarefas realizadas para Neon e todo o resto do colégio por e-mail ontem. – Gene explica – Tivemos a sorte de chegar antes da mãe da Kelly._

_- Sim, nós vimos todas as fotografias hoje de manhã, antes de vir para cá._

_- E sabe dizer se Neon disse alguma coisa Korapaika? – Katrina pausa – Sobre a nossa vitória e o local de lanche?_

_- Não precisam se preocupar, vão sentar com a gente por muito tempo!_

_- É isso aí Kora! E, a propósito, uma das fotos era com o primo da minha amiga de infância, a Vik. Vocês a conheceram, não é? – Kelly confirma meio desconfortável – Então Kelly, faz um favor... Pode me dar aquele beijo agora?_

_**Fim**  
_

* * *

_**Pois é minna, este é o fim. ^^ Eu fiz o que pude e espero que tenham gostado desta fic, inclusive vc Vik-chan. Kissus e até a próxima!**  
_


End file.
